


She Tasted Like Watermelon Chewing Gum

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Series: The Things I Can't Remember And Will Never Forget [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I just have a lot of feelings about, I love emily, and about consent, and lena, and protective, but it's kind of a smut headcanon, dom!Tracer, emily is stronk, it's not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: Lena and Emily discuss limits and fears.





	She Tasted Like Watermelon Chewing Gum

Lena smiled as she closed the door behind them. “Emily, that was _awesome!!_ ” She bounced excitedly on her feet.

“I just wanted him to shut up,” Emily replied turning around and looking at her. “No one is allowed to tell you that you’re not allowed to love me.”

“You punched him _so hard_ that he lost a tooth!” Lena grinned and skipped over to her girlfriend, tackling her in a hug.

“He deserved it,” Emily replied, stumbling back slightly into the wall behind her and hugging Lena back.

“Can I kiss you?” Lena asked, fully aware that Emily was practically pinned against the wall there.

“Absolutely,” Emily replied.

Lena smiled, stopped hugging, and leaned up. She cupped Emily’s cheeks with her hands running her thumbs along the cheekbones and kissed her, gently at first. After a moment or two, she pushed a little, slipping her tongue into Emily’s mouth. She tasted like watermelon chewing gum.

When Emily tried to caress her hands along Lena’s back, Lena denied her that, moving her hands from her cheeks to Emily’s arms. She smiled slightly into the kiss as she ghosted her fingers over Emily’s arms before taking her wrists and moving her arms to be pinned above Emily’s head.

After a second she let them go and pulled away from the kiss her eyes wide with the realization of what she’d done. “I’m sorry,” she squeaked out before she turned quickly to walk away.

She stopped in her tracks when Emily grabbed her hand. “Lena, what’s wrong? I was enjoying that.”

Lena bit her lip. How could she tell Emily, who had literally knocked a man’s tooth out to protect her, that she was scared of hurting her? As far as she knew that Emily knew, she was soft. Weak. Emily should be in charge. Emily should pick. Emily should tell her what to—

“Lena,” Emily said. “Please, I can’t help you with the problem if you don’t tell me the problem.”

Lena turned around quickly pulling up every ounce of courage in her body and said, “I don’t know how to set up like… safe words or whatever with you and I don’t want to hurt you, but being not in control of this kind of situation makes me very uncomfortable and frightened. I don’t want to hurt you. I… _need_ to be the one in control.”

Emily smiled kindly. “If I don’t like what you’re doing and I want you to stop, I’ll tell you ‘no’. That’s the easiest safe word. If something is hurting, I’ll say ‘be gentle’. If I can’t talk, but I want you to stop, I’ll push—“ she demonstrated, pushing lightly against Lena’s shoulder twice—“just like that.”

“What if your hands are tied and you can’t talk?” Lena asked. “I mean, I’d never do that if you told me no, but _if._ ”

Emily didn’t reply for a moment then said, “I have to be able to see you. I can’t… if I can’t see you, I can’t do this. That’s a hard limit for me, Lena. I _have_ to be able to see you. And if I want you to stop but I can’t talk, I’ll blink three times in rapid succession,” she demonstrated that too.

Lena smiled and nodded. “I’m still scared I’ll end up hurting you by accident,” she said quietly. “But it’s nice to know what to look, and listen, for.”

“We can practice,” Emily said. “It’s important for us to figure out what our limits are, I know mine kind of well. But you—“

“Don’t say it, I know I’ve never done this before you don’t have to point it out,” Lena interrupted. “It’s why I’m not comfortable not being in charge.”

 “I was going to say that you seem to know less about your limits,” Emily said. “I’m here for you, always.”

Lena nodded. She wasn’t sure what to do now. “Are you okay with me pinning your arms, like I did before?”

“I am,” Emily replied.

“Then, can I kiss you again?” Lena asked.

“Do you really want to?” Emily asked, gently rubbing circles on the back of Lena’s hand with her thumb. “It’s just as important that you don’t do things you don’t want to just because you think I want it, as it is that I don’t do things I don’t want just because you do.”

“I want to kiss you,” Lena replied. “I also want fish and chips, but I want to kiss you. The chippy will still be open in five minutes.”

“Then kiss me.”

Lena smiled and obliged, pinning Emily against the wall and kissing her again. She tasted like watermelon chewing gum. It was her favorite flavor.


End file.
